Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) that are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. In a computing environment with many computing devices, such as a virtual server or cloud computing environment with many server computers, the use of computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or the ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
An important consideration for private enterprise networks in connection with using the expanding cloud computing resources is the validation of data and the number of computing resources dedicated to such data validation. For example, without validation protection, a user/hacker may attempt a Structured Query Language (SQL) injection attack by placing SQL instructions into fields that will be sent to the database. If such attack is successful, the user/hacker can trick the database into executing malicious code or logic, such as a deletion or modification of data.